A known method for fixing bored machine parts on shafts or similar objects involves providing the shaft ends with blind bores into which spreading elements, such as for example balls, are pressed with a preload to expand the shaft end and thus create a connection between the parts which can no longer be reversed. GB 274,954 discloses this type of fixing arrangement.
In a similar connection of guide rods, two balls of various diameters are arranged so as to lie on top of one another. The bottom ball that rests on the bottom of a blind bore of one of the parts being fixed is adapted to the blind bore diameter while the top ball resting on the former is pressed into the other part's axial bore which possesses a smaller diameter than the ball in such a way that the steel ball expands this axial bore. A connection such as this is disclosed in DE 34 25 079.
In both of these arrangements, to achieve a press fit, the ball is pressed into the blind bore extending over part of the width of the machine part which is being fixed. However, this requires the application of great force in order to establish a secure press fit connection. The use of two or more balls per connection is also complex. Further, if the connection must also be designed to be secure in both axial directions, additional measures are required.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a fixing arrangement and method that results in a fixed connection that is secure in both axial directions. It would also be desirable to provide a fixing arrangement and method that utilize a relatively simple construction.